


[podfic] Can't Keep A Good Man Down

by Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banshees, Gen, Ghosts, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Five ways the Winchesters deal with being undead.





	[podfic] Can't Keep A Good Man Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Keep A Good Man Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100859) by kellifer_fic. 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Five Times Fic, Werewolves, Vampires, Zombies, Ghosts, Banshees

 **Length:**  00:07:05  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SPN\)%20_Can't%20Keep%20A%20Good%20Man%20Down_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
